The invention relates to a fuze mechanism for projectiles, rockets, bomblets and mines having a pyrotechnical delay device and a self-destruct device containing a firing pin. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuze mechanism of the type having a fuze housing and a self-destruct device containing a pyrotechnical delay arrangement and a firing pin, with the fuze housing having a side opening for a transversely movable detonator carrier which can be moved out beyond the outer housing contour into the ignition position for the fuze and which contains the pyrotechnical delay arrangement and the fuze detonator.
These types of fuze mechanisms normally ignite upon impact of the projectile, etc., on a target. If the target medium is very soft, for example, snow, bushes or the axis of the projectile is angled sharply in relation to the trajectory, the impact impulse frequently no longer suffices for an ignition. In order to destroy these dud shells which are armed and therefore dangerous, the fuze mechanism is provided with a self-destruct mechanism including a delay device in addition to a detonator for impact initiation. The delay time in this case must be longer than the flight time of the projectiles, etc., so that self-destruct does not occur until after a possible ignition failure upon impact. Both the detonator for the impact initiation and the delay device of the self-destruct device are arranged in a slider (detonator carrier) which is arranged to be transversely displaceable relative to the longitudinal axis of the projectile.
German laid open patent application No. DE 3,740,967 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,643, discloses a fuze of this type including a self-destruct device, which is arranged telescopically in the detonator carrier. In addition to the pyrotechnic delay device, the self-destruct device is provided with a firing pin which, in relation to the delay device, is arranged stationarily on the detonator carrier.
Subsequent to launching such a projectile, etc., which is provided with the prior art fuze, centrifugal forces and/or a spring move the detonator carrier outward through a side opening in the fuze housing. This causes the detonator, which is arranged in the detonator carrier, to be pushed under a striking pin, so that this striking pin, as a ruled strikes the detonator and ignites the projectile during impact of the projectile on a target.
The centrifugal and spring forces simultaneously cause the portion of the detonator carrier containing the delay device to strike against the firing pin of the self-destruct device in the transverse direction and the detonator to ignite, after a predetermined burning time of the delay device, if ignition does not occur upon impact on the target.
A drawback of this known fuze mechanism is primarily the relatively great expense caused by the production of the detonator carrier including the additional telescoping delay mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,664 also discloses a bomblet ignitor with a pyrotechnic self-destruct device in which the firing pin is pivotably arranged at the end of the detonator carrier. As soon as the detonator carrier is displaced outwardly and has reached its end position, the pin swings in the direction of the delay device and ignites the same.
The drawback of this ignition device is primarily that the rotational axis of the firing pin must be located just ahead of the plane in which the detonator composition of the delay device is located, so that the firing pin pierces the delay mechanism perpendicularly. It is therefore not possible to utilize the full diameter of the fuze housing for the length of the delay device. Moreover, the piercing speed in this fuze is relatively low, for projectiles which are fired without spin, so that ignition problems may arise in connection with the relatively small quantity of firing pin material.